


A Reassurance

by ThisNothingInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst, not really any romance, optimistic, the Ponds make a distant cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/pseuds/ThisNothingInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders and he's mentally tearing himself to pieces. No one else in reality could understand what he's dealing with. Or so he assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few days after the Waters of Mars for the Doctor.

The Doctor sat alone at his favourite window table in the Siren Nebula, his face centimetres from the glass. Just beyond his reach, main street was bustling. People pushed and yelled and laughed and pointed. There were more colours and alien species than could be possibly counted. Life was at its busiest and best. He had hoped that the sights, sounds and smells would help take his mind out of the depressing rut it had dug itself into recently. It wasn't working.

His chin was in his hands and his eyes were unfocused on the view. He was deep, deep inside his own head. His thoughts moved round in relentless circles like old gears in a clock. Occasionally gears moving in opposite directions would run into each other, jamming on a particularly morbid image or concept.

His mood had infected his appearance, deflating his hair and robbing him of his usual energetic atmosphere. Even his pin-striped suit seemed bleak. It was rumpled in a fashion that was usually endearing, but today just made it look old and worn.

He only fully registered that someone else had sat down at his small table when she leaned across, picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

The Doctor snapped out of it. Sitting across from him was a seemingly human female. Lovely, simple black dress, sharp eyes, lots of hair...

Ah. "Professor River Song."

"No no." Song took another sip. "Please don't stop brooding on my account." Her hair was tied back so that her neck was a waterfall of curls. She had a small but overwhelming smile that her lips seemed to curl into naturally.

The Doctor reached for the glass from her side of the table and poured himself some more water. "It's been a while since The Library."

"It'll be a while yet for me." Song had a finger on her mouth. "Spoilers." The Doctor had a feeling he would soon be sick of that word.

So this Song was before their meeting in The Library. Well, obviously. That adventure wasn't exactly something she would walk away from.

"Do you know, Professor Song, this is only the second time I've met you."

Something sad made its way into Song’s face. But it quickly passed. "Really? So that's makes this our first dinner date. Nervous?"

The Doctor let out a sigh. He hadn't really meant to. He just wasn't in the mood for Song's flirting.

She gave him the patronising look that he probably deserved. But then she softened. "What's wrong? I know this body can show a little cosmic-angst... But you look really down." He didn't answer, and she put down her glass. "Sweetie?"

Suddenly the Doctor was just irritated. For the last few days he'd felt like his head was on fire, constantly arguing with itself and reminding him of everything he'd done wrong, and now he had to deal with River Song as well. Who is this stranger who could coddle him because she felt like playing family? Who is this woman who can imply all sorts of things and then act like he didn't deserve any explanations?

"If you know so much about me," the Doctor huffed, trying and failing not to sound childish, "why don't you tell me?"

She looked deep into his eyes, her concerned expression unchanged. He didn't look away. The two sat absolutely still for half a minute. At first he thought she was attempting to stare him down after his outburst, but eventually he got the impression that she was looking into him, rather than at him. She was concentrating, as if she could see an account of his life etched onto his irises. Like she could read his eyes.

"Mars." She didn't answer with contempt, but understanding. "You've just come from Mars. I'm right, aren't I?"

There was a long pause.

"The first time I met you," the Doctor spoke slowly, "you knew what was going to happen to my companion, to-"

"-Donna. Yes. I am sorry about her."

The Doctor's life between The Library and now flashed past his eyes. Losing River, losing Donna, the prophecy, his recent actions... Guilt, loneliness, fear. "How do you know about Donna? How do you know about Mars?"

"Believe it or not, you told me."

"These things... I mean, they aren't things I would usually share."

"We're very close."

"Do you really expect me to just believe that, no questions asked?"

Song smiled. "I know you don't trust me yet. And you won't for a long while yet. But could you do one thing for me? Believe me for the next minute. That's all, believe what I say for one minute. Please?"

The Doctor's face was unmoving, not giving away any of his thoughts. What was this woman to him? Was it really so hard to imagine forming such a strong bond with her? He pictured them laughing together, relaxing together, saving the universe together.

Right now the Doctor felt like the universe was against him. Was that a reason to be more guarded then ever? Or a reason to let someone in? Could he bring himself to believe her for just one minute?

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you." The Doctor felt her hands take his. They were warm and smooth. "I know you're going through hell right now. You think you're going to die, you think you just ruined human history, you think you're poison to everyone who you let close. But you're going to get through this. You're going to live and save your friends, and very soon you'll be running around the universe having as much fun as you've ever had." The Doctor pursed his lips slightly, and River leaned forward. "You're going to get through this, believe me."

The Doctor finally shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter. He smiled. "Thank you. I'll... I'll try and keep that in mind."

River nodded. "That's all I ask."

They both sat back.

The Doctor finally flashed a smile, his spirits lifted. "I reckon you're one of my companions from my future."

"That's a possibility."

"Or maybe you're the physical embodiment of all of my sass."

River snorted. "I'd probably be a lot more impressive if I was."

"Or maaaaybe, you're one of my enemies wearing a rubber mask!"

"You caught me. I am, in fact, a Dalek in disguise."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow. "You don't look like a Dalek."

River raised both eyebrows. "Did you just flirt?"

"Certainly not! You must have confused my tone with my natural charm." She laughed, and he smirked.

"I'd better go. I'm treating my- my friends to lunch, and I only saw you when we were looking for a table."

The Doctor followed her glance at a couple deep in the heart of the café, out of earshot. A man with a striped shirt and a woman with long red hair, discussing the menus in front of them. "Anyone I know?"

"No."

"Anyone I'm going to know?"

"Now you're getting it."

The Doctor watched the man say something and make a gesture at his neck, straightening an imaginary bow-tie. The woman started laughing. "They look nice."

"You're going to love them." River stood up and the Doctor followed suit. He held out his hand, which River shook before asking "If I promise not to stab you in the back, could I give you a hug?"

The Doctor smiled genuinely. "I never say no to a hug, it’s just a bonus if I don't get stabbed."

River squeezed him tightly for a few seconds before they broke apart. "It was good seeing you."

"You too, River. I suppose I'll see you later."

"Or earlier."

"I knew you were going to say that."

River laughed and walked away. The Doctor watched her until she sat down with the couple she had pointed out. After a few words with her, the two strangers stared over at him. The Doctor gave a small wave which the couple returned.

Then he turned back to the window. For the first time that day he noticed the pushing and the yelling and the laughing and the pointing that was outside. Everything out there was new and exciting and simply bubbling with potential.

Even though he hadn't ordered anything, he left a tip beneath his glass and walked toward the door. His still wasn't entirely at ease, but he was no longer in the mood to let a window stand between him and all of the life sizzling on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I think Ten really needs a hug. And who better to reassure him that everything's going to be okay than someone who knows it for certain?  
> Sometimes we all could use a little reassurance, and sometimes (although its difficult) we have to have a little faith that everything's going to be alright. Stay safe and if you ever want someone to talk to, feel free to message me about anything.


End file.
